


Claim Me

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bo Waldenbeck, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Bo, Alpha Helen, Alpha Philip, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lukas Waldenbeck, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Child Abuse, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gay Sex, Happy Philip Shea, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinktober, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lukas Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Omega Gabe, Omega Lukas, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Philkas - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Protective Gabe, Protective Lukas Waldenbeck, Protective Philip, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Soft Lukas Waldenbeck, Somnophilia, Therapy, Top Philip Shea, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, forehead kissing, protective Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: No one’s tearing them apart.





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love is more than just your name, but i'll give you mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728558) by [harlequin421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421). 



Phillip wakes groggily to the sound of his window opening late in the night. He thinks nothing of it since Lukas climbs in nearly every night. He leaves the window unlocked and opened a crack because of how frequent it happens. He groans when Lukas lands on him.

"Baby." He grumbles sleepily, eyes still closed. "Get on your side."

"Philip." Lukas sniffs. " _Philip_!" His voice is thick and urgent, it catches Philip's attention immediately and he sits up with Lukas sitting in his lap. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong and it's causing Lukas' distress, his scent is filled with fear.

"What's the matter?" Phillip croons. Lukas whines. "Baby, tell me. What is it?" He can barely make out Lukas in the dark but there's a subtle shake in his shoulders, his breath hitching every few times. He's crying. Philip reaches over to turn on his bedside lamp and lets out a shocked gasp as he finally sees his boyfriend. Lukas' eyes are red and puffy, there's a nasty bruise coloring his left cheek, and his lip is split open but no longer bleeding freely. "Lukas, what happened?"

"He's mad at me." Lukas cries. "He's always mad at me."

"Baby." Philip starts, his hand coming up to caress Lukas' other cheek. "Did- did Bo hit you?"

"I was bad." Lukas mutters. "I was bad so he punished me." A viscous snarl leaves Philip's lips. "He doesn't like me, I was bad and he punished me so I can be good again."

"Lukas-." Philip starts again.

"He's always mad at me because of Mom, because I'm Omega. He doesn't want me with you and I don't listen so he punishes me." Lukas rambles. "But I- I can't not be with you and it makes him angry and I get scared and that makes him even angrier."

" **Omega**." Philip interrupts. Voice firm, stern. Alpha. Lukas' mouth snaps shut as he stares at Philip. "There's nothing wrong with you, you don't deserve to be treated like that, and that is not a punishment. That is abuse, he's abusing you."

"N-no he's just mad and...and sometimes when he drinks he gets really mean but it's not-. He doesn't mean it, I was- it's my fault." Lukas argues.

"No Baby, it's not." Philip replies softly. "He hurt you, he scared you, and he made you sad. It's not okay. You shouldn't be punished for being who you are and loving who you want."

"I-." Lukas' face suddenly crumbles and he buries it into Philip's neck. "I don't wanna be there anymore. I hate it. He's so mean to me and he doesn't love me anymore and I miss my Mom." He sobs.

"I know Baby." Phillip mumbles, his arms wrap around the omega in a hug. "We'll tell Helen and Gabe in the morning, okay? It'll be okay."

"No!" Lukas explains. "He said- he said if I told they'd take me away. They'd take me away from you."

"You can't stay with him Lukas."

"I don't want to leave you."

"That's the only option. I'm not going to let him keep hurting you or...or run off with you." Lukas leans in to the hand still caressing his cheek and Philip knows that even if it means he'll never see Lukas again he'll do what he has to. Nothing matters more than Lukas' safety. "I'll protect you, I'll do _anything_ to keep you safe."

"Claim me." Lukas breaths, pressing his forehead to Philip's.

"What?" Philip croaks, eyes wide.

"Claim me as your omega. I'm- I'm pretty much yours already anyways." Lukas says.

"Right now?" Philip asks incredulously. Lukas nods. "I- are you sure?" Lukas presses kisses all over Philip's face.

"Yes, Alpha." He whispers in between. "Please claim me."

"Okay." Philip agrees, kissing Lukas almost desperately. He turns, laying Lukas down flat on his back. Lukas' blonde hair fans out around him, his eyes are still glistening with tears, and there's blush that can only be seen on his right cheek. "I'm so sorry Baby. You're so beautiful and amazing and you don't deserve to be treated like that." He presses a loving kiss to Lukas' lips before trailing down to his neck. "You deserve love and happiness. You deserve to have people who accept you and love you for who you are. You deserve nothing but joy in your life." Lukas gasped and he pushed incessantly at Philip's sleep pants.

" _Philip_." He moans as the Alpha sucks a bruise into his neck. Philip leans back and grips the hem of Lukas's shirt. Lukas sits up eagerly and tugs the shirt off quickly before laying back down. Philip leans down, mouth encasing one of Lukas' nipples while his hand comes up to play with the other. Lukas' back arches, pressing his chest closer towards Philip as he whimpers.

"I'll make it good." Philip says as he trailed kisses along Lukas' chest. "I'll make you feel so good, so loved, so happy. I promise. I'll give you everything you need, everything you've ever wanted." He grabs Lukas' pants and boxers, nearly ripping them in two as he tugs them off Lukas' body in one go. He kicks his own pants off finally before laying down between Lukas' legs and taking his cock into his mouth.

"Philip!" Lukas exclaims, one hand tangling in Philip's hair and the other covering his own mouth to tamper down his shouting. Philip bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. Lukas' squirms, feeling the sheets dampen underneath him from his slick. Philip pulls off his dick and leans back on his knees. His pupils are blown wide, breath heavy, and his cock hard and leaking. He grabs at Lukas' thighs, pushing his legs up before leaning down again. Lukas' threw his head back, his wail muffled by the fist he'd shoved in his mouth, as Philip laps at his hole. His legs start to tremble and he isn't sure how much more he can take. Philip pulls back again a few minutes later, mouth glistening slightly with Lukas' slick. Eyes dark and almost boring into Lukas. Lukas let his fist fall from his mouth, panting slightly as he stares up at his boyfriend.

"Taste good." He growls with a lick of his lips. "Taste good everywhere. Always taste so good for me." He leans up to kiss Lukas filthily, tongue shoving its way into Lukas' mouth. His fingers tease at Lukas' entrance and he revels in the keen Lukas lets out when he inserts one. "You're so beautiful Baby, you deserve the world."

" _Philip_." Lukas moans when a second finger joins the first.

"My baby." Philip murmurs as he stretches him. "My omega."

"Please." Lukas begs. "Ready. Please, Philip. Need you now." Philip shuffles a bit, lowering his body so he is pressed right against Lukas' hole. "Please, I want it. Alpha, claim me." His scream is muffled by Philip's mouth as the Alpha presses forward and into him. He feels tears of joy build in his eyes and Philip is letting out a long, low groan with his face shoved into the pillow next to Lukas' head. Long legs wrap around Philip's hips and he feels fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He's shaking just a bit and it might be too much too soon but his hips pull back anyways before rolling forward into Lukas' again. "Yes!" Lukas hisses, body rolling to follow Philip's lead.

"My Lukas, my baby, my omega, **mine**." Philip moans, pace quickening. "No one will take you from me, you're all mine."

"Yours." Lukas agrees. "Philip, Philip, Philip." He chants. His hands scramble at Philip's back, raking lines into his skin. "Gonna cum soon. Bite, Alpha bite me. Claim me." Philip's teeth break the skin of his neck and Lukas comes with a silent scream. Philip's breath hitches as he feels Lukas tighten around him and he's pushed over the edge as well.

They lay like that for a while. Philip licking at his bite on Lukas' neck and Lukas running his fingers through Philip's hair, purring quietly. There's an answering rumble coming from low in Philip's throat. A happy Omega and their happy Alpha.

 

Neither Helen nor Gabe are surprised to hear two sets of footsteps coming down for breakfast the next morning. The smells however are different than usual and Helen looks up to see Philip come into the kitchen with Lukas following him close behind. She sucks in a breath as she takes in first Lukas' face and then the claiming mark displayed clear as day on his neck.

"Philip, what the hell did you do?" She yells. Gabe turns then from where he's making pancakes, eyes widening as he takes in Lukas.

"I-." Philip starts. "We decided to make it official."

"You're eighteen!" She snaps.

"That's legal claiming age." Philip argues back.

"And what happened to his face?" She questions. Philip turns to Lukas then, gripping his hand and nodding in encouragement.

"My dad did it." He answers quietly. Helen freezes, her eyes meeting Gabe's in concern.

"What happened Lukas?" She asks, voice lowering and trying to stay calm.

"He was drunk and mad at me."

"Has he ever done this before?"

"Yes. A lot." Helen let out a low snarl before taking a deep breath. "I was afraid to say anything. He scares me and he said if I told that someone would take me away- away from Philip."

"So he claimed you." Gabe realizes. "So that no one could take you away." The newly mated couple nods.

"It's okay." Helen says. "I'll take care of it, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't hurt you ever again."

They hear a truck pull up minutes later and a door slamming shut as someone gets out.

"Lukas!" Bo shouts outside. Helen and Gabe both head towards the door while Philip stays with Lukas at the table. He's seething inside but tries to remain calm as they listen to the argument happening outside. It works fine for a bit and then Philip hears Bo clearly call Lukas an omega bitch.

He snaps.

He's up and out the door before Lukas can even say anything, pushing past both Helen and Gabe, and storming up to Bo Waldenbeck. The back of the truck is piled with stuff and there's the stale smell of alcohol still lingering on his breath and in his scent.

"Don't call him that!" Philip hisses, a roar building up from deep in his chest. Bo sneers at him, furious that the younger Alpha has the audacity to challenge him.

"I'll call him what I damn well please." He growls back. "Let's go Lukas!" Lukas makes his way to Philip, eyes downcast to avoid his father as he stands behind his Alpha.

"I'm not leaving." He says.

"That wasn't a question Lukas, get in the truck!" Lukas shakes his head and flinches back when Bo takes a threatening step forward. Philip moves further between them, blocking Bo from getting to Lukas. Lukas' hands come up to grip Philip's shirt. He hates this, he wants his father to just leave, he wants his mother. She'd of taken care of him, she would still have loved him. "Get out of the way, he's my son."

"No." Philip replies firmly. "He's not going anywhere." Lukas can feel Philip's hand at the nape of his neck and he turns his head to show off the bite on his neck. His father's eyes are wide and furious. " ** _He's mine_**." Bo's fist clench and a snarl rips through him before he turns to get back in his truck and drive off. Lukas feels himself relax and pulls Philip into a hug. Philip holds him tight, presses a kids to his forehead. “Everything’s gonna be okay, you don’t have to hide anymore. Okay, Baby?”

“Okay.” Lukas smiles.


	2. Reveal

Helen lets them live in bliss for a day and then she takes Lukas down to the station to give a statement so they can start an official report.

Bo is arrested the following day.

Of course it only takes a few hours for the news to spread after that. The closest family to the Waldenbeck's house had heard the sirens and Bo's drunken tirade. By night the whole town of Tivoli knew about Bo Waldenbeck getting arrested for beating his "omega bitch of a son". Lukas tries not to think about that as he and Philip head to school. He tries to remember that he's almost done, that when graduation comes around he and Philip can leave this town, that they can go live in a big city where no one cares about who he loves or what secondary gender he is.

They stare at him as he and Philip pull up on his bike and he can feel it even as he turns his attention to Philip instead.

"Hey." Philip murmurs. "It's okay." Lukas takes a deep breath and nods. He knew this was coming and in the back of his mind he had accepted this when he asked Philip to claim him. "Everything is okay."

And everything was okay...for a while. No one said anything to him when Philip was around but the minute they separate for class he could hear whispers joining the stares. Rose stands beside his locker as he approached and he ducks his head, ignoring her.

"You know you could have told me." She states.

"Told you that I was omega? That I was gay? Or that my dad beat me black and blue for it?" Lukas responds quietly as he opens his locker. "Which part exactly do I know that I could have told you?"

"All of it." She answers. "I wouldn't have judged you for any of it."

"My own father judged me for it so forgive me for not trusting that the girl I was leading on wouldn't." He retorts.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." Rose apologizes. "I know things are probably hard now. I- if you need someone to talk to, I mean I know you have Philip but if you need an omega to talk to you can talk to me. I want us to be friends." Lukas sighs and nods slowly.

"I'd like that." He agrees. She smiles and pulls him forward into a hug.

"Whenever you want to talk, text me. I'll be there." She promises.

"You too." He says and he means it. Rose was his friend before she was his girlfriend and even if he doesn't love her like he pretended to he still cares for her, still wants to be her friend. She leaves then, making her way down the hall to her first class and after a minute Lukas does the same.

A knock comes not even fifteen minutes in to class. One of the school's counselors, Ms. Egan, pops her head in.

"May I see Mister Waldenbeck?" She asks his teacher. Mr. Hill nods and Lukas quietly gets up and follows Ms. Egan down to her office. "How are you today, Lukas?"

"Fine I guess." He answers.

"It's come to my attention that you've been going through a lot all by yourself." She says. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit and see if you'd be willing to talk about it with me. It's not then that's okay but I do think it'd be best if you talked with a professional about the trauma you've experienced."

"You want me to do therapy?" Lukas questions. "I don't need therapy."

"You lost your mother at a young age, Lukas. How old were you when you presented?" She responds.

"Twelve." He answers truthfully.

"That's a bit young." She muses. "But not that uncommon. And the abuse you faced started after presenting?"

"No. It started after Mom died."

"Was your father homophobic as well?" Lukas nods.

"He found out when I was fourteen and then I started dating Rose for a while." He explains.

"That's over eight years of physical, verbal, and emotional abuse that you've had to keep hidden along with hiding your designation and sexuality. That's a lot of stress, Lukas." Ms. Egan states calmly. "Philip has also brought to my attention something he finds worrisome. You said that you were bad so Bo punished you so that you would be good?"

"Yeah...I was bad, I didn't do what I was told, I wasn't so he punished me."

"No, Lukas. He abused you. He physically, verbally, and psychologically hurt you for things you have no control over. What he did to you, no matter what reason was given, was wrong. You didn't deserve it and you've been conditioned not only to think that you did but to think that his behavior is normal and acceptable. Trauma like this can and often does have a very negative impact- anxiety, depression, alcoholism, dissociation, PTSD, drug addiction, and many others. I want to help you deal with not only what you went through but also how it makes you feel and get you the psychiatry you may need."

"And...Philip agreed with all of this?"

"Your alpha is very worried, he wants to help you."

"Okay."

"Alright, I want you to take a day or two to think about what you're comfortable with and then we'll talk again and set everything up but my door is always open. If you need anything or want to talk about anything you're more than welcome to stop by at anytime. The nurse also has somethings she'd like to discuss with you so head down to her office before going back to class."

"Okay, um, thank you." Lukas says as he stands to leave.

"Anytime, have a good day Lukas."

 

"You've been on illegal suppressants and very strong scent blockers for over six years." The nurse, Mrs. Miller, states. "You haven't experienced a heat since your initial presentation, it's a wonder you didn't go into one right after being claimed, that's not good for the body. It's very important that you see a doctor soon, Lukas. It's quite possible that you could have complications during pregnancy or be infertile. You can't remain on these medications but you also can't come straight off them. Once the doctor figures out how to rectify that you'll probably have to experience a heat and it'll most likely be brutal and stronger than average." She hands him a small textbook. "Your designation was given as Beta so you never received the in-depth teaching about your omega biology that you should have. I want you to read this and if you have any questions come by and ask me. There's an Omega Biology class during your free period, your welcome to sit in on it if the book isn't enough." She sends him back to class after that.

Lukas thinks it'll be okay, the stares are annoying and the whispers make him want scream but he can handle it. He and Philip are seated at a back table during lunch and Rose is also with them. Lukas is even happy, happier than he expected to be.

"So Waldenbeck..." Marvin Roberts drawls as he comes to their table. Marvin is popular but he's also a bully. Philip often called him a knothead who made Alphas look bad. He treated Omegas like second-rate people. "How's it feel to be a bitch?" Lukas stares at him blankly. "What? Can't speak suddenly, I seem to remember you used to love talking shit. You're just a hole at the end of the day, all your good for is taking a knot and popping out kids." Philip growls from beside him.

"Why don't you go bother someone else Marvin!" Rose hisses.

"The only reason you're even popular is because you have a pretty face, don't think it's because you're any better." Marvin snaps back. "It's true anyways. He's nothing but a fuck up- his own parents don't even love him. I bet his mom couldn't wait to get away from a screw up like him and we all know what his dad thought of his omega slut son. I'm only telling the truth." Lukas freezes, he was intent on ignoring Marvin on not giving him the attention he wanted but the words cut deep and he can feel thousands of eyes on them…on him.

"Shut up!" Philip snarls, rising from his seat to defend his omega.

"Whoa Shea, what's all the fuss? Must be a damn good lay if you're getting so wound up. Why don't you let me knot the bitch? I'll put him in his place, keep him at home, in bed, and pumped full like a good little omega whore should be." Marvin jokes viciously. A roar rips through Philip as he lunges for the other teen. Lukas blinks, mouth dropping open in shock. Philip has never been like this, has never shown such pure, unfiltered, animalistic rage before. Everyone gathers around the two Alphas as the fight ensues and a deep part of Lukas- the most basest and rawest of him preens at the fact that his alpha would physically challenge another for disrespecting him. It takes four teachers to break up the fight- three to pull Philip off of Marvin and keep him at bay. He tries to break free, a constant angry rumble in his chest as he bares his teeth.

“Waldenbeck!” The fourth teacher calls. “You need to calm him down.” Lukas nods and pushes past the teachers keeping Philip back to catch the other boy’s attention. Philip’s breathing his heavy and labored, he huffs as he’s thoroughly blocked off from the shit excuse of an alpha.

“Philip-.” Lukas starts.

“He has no right.” Philip hisses, voice low and gravelly. “He doesn’t know you, he doesn’t deserve you. I’ll knock his teeth in, talking to you like that. You’re not a thing, he has no right. Treating Omegas like they’re nothing, like they’re below him. Fucking asshole. If he so much as looks at you sideways I’ll-.”

“ **Alpha**.” Lukas interrupts, soothing and loving. Philip stops, wanting to appease his mate. “It’s okay, let it go.”

“But-.” Philip starts.

“It’s okay.” Lukas repeats. He tilts his neck and feels Philip dip his face to into it, mouth hovering over his bite. “It’s over. You protected your omega, now let it go.” The tension leaves Philip then, his body relaxing with a pleased sigh.

They’re taken to the office where they wait for Helen and Gabe so that they can talk with the principal about the whole ordeal and figure out what to do with the pair. After hearing what it was that provoked the fight and taking in his normally good behavior Philip is only suspended for three days. Lukas thought Helen and Gabe would be mad but they both seem a bit laid back about the situation, stating that it’s hard for Alphas to not rise to challenges especially if it concerns their mate. In Philip’s eyes Marvin had disrespected his mate, challenged him for the right to claim his omega, and had threatened his mate so he retaliated. They’d have to work on controlling that of course but it was still an understandable response.

Lukas secretly revels in the fact that his mate loves him so much.


	3. New

Gabe takes them to the Waldenbeck house to grab Lukas' stuff that weekend and helps Lukas book a doctor’s appointment. He's already stopped wearing the scent blockers and Dr. Harrison does tell him that they need to ween him off the suppressants at his appointment. It'd take a month or so and then hopefully he would have a heat within the following weeks. They'll do a check up after to make sure there are no issues within his body resulting from the excessive use and then after a few heats he could go on to a standard suppressant routine. It scares Lukas and infuriates him that he's wary of all of it. This is his body and this is something he should have been experiencing yet he never really did. Then it brings excitement because he'll get to experience it with his mate for the first time- with Philip.

"You're not afraid to spend it with me?" Philip asks as they lay in his- their room. "You want to?"

"Of course I want to spend it with you. I want to spend everything with you." Lukas answers softly.

"My mom..." Philip starts. "She did a lot of things she didn't want to so that I had as much as possible or so she could get her next fix. She hung around people she shouldn't have, did things she shouldn't have. She was beautiful and people took advantage of her.  She spent heats with...with people that didn't always treat her right. They were selfish, they treated her like she was an object- they didn't take care of her."

"I'm sorry." Lukas whispers wrapping his arms around the other teen and pulling him close. "It won't be like that though, it'll be amazing. I want to spend it with you and I trust you. You're so good to me, you'll take such good care of me. Wont you?"

"Always." Philip breathes against his skin.

In the following weeks Lukas discovers a lot about himself- he starts seeing Ms. Egen once a week during his free period, their talks aren't too in depth really but they help and he'll look into a professional to continue with around graduation time. He joins the Omega youth group with Rose, most of the kids physically in the group go to their school but there's also an online group that connects them with other Omega teens all over the world, it's nice to have a community to belong to, a lot of the kids understand what he's going through, and he makes a lot of friends- real ones who actually care about him. The suppressants he'd been on were illegal and with good reason- they not only prevented his heats but also dulled his other Omega traits and habits. Before it used to take him a while to start producing slick but now if Philip so much as looked at him a certain way he started gushing. It was overwhelming and sometimes frustrating. It was down right embarrassing the first time.

They'd been out shooting videos, Lukas' videos and photos had become exceptionally good ever since Philip took over that aspect and sponsors were really starting to notice him and take him seriously. He managed to land a new trick for the first time and Philip had a positively sinful look on his face. Lukas felt his face flush with want and suddenly he was dripping slick so much that he gasped in surprise. He can't remember his first heat, which they say is normal, so it's the first time he's ever produced that much slick that quickly. He hoped it didn't stain his underwear or pants. Philip was crooning, pupils blown, and nostrils flaring to drink in the smell.

"Lukas." He groaned. "Fuck, you smell- God, Lukas." He dragged Lukas to the ground and practically tore his boxers and pants off in a rush.

"Philip, what- oh!" Lukas' voice tapered off into a surprised moan as Philip licked at his hole. Philip threw Lukas' legs over his shoulders, wrapped his hands around the omega's thighs to keep him spread open and off the ground. "Philip, oh my god!"

"You're so wet Baby." Philip muttered. "Fucking soaked your pants just from a look." Lukas groaned, head thrown back and eyes shut tight. "My pretty baby, got so wet for me. Smell so good, taste so good." Philip's licking and sucking turns into something intenser as his tongue pushed in to Lukas. The blonde teen cries out, his eyes flying open to stare up at the pale blue sky.

"Philip!" He keened, one hand griped at Philip's hair while the other dug into the ground- dirt finding its way under his fingernails. Heat pooled deep in his belly and his head swam with lust for his mate. His cock was leaking steadily against his stomach and his hips rolled lightly as he tried to ride Philip's tongue. "Fuck, fuck!"

"You gonna cum on my tongue, Baby? Make a bigger mess of yourself?" Philip questioned as he pushed in a single finger.

"Yes!" Lukas whimpered, dragging the word out. Philip sat back, pushed two fingers in deep- rubbed against that spot that had Lukas' howling.

"Then cum, Omega." He ordered. Lukas shuddered, a drawn out whine leaving his lips as his back arched and he spilled. He laid there dazed for a while, trying to process how things had escalated so much in such a short time.

"Fuck." He breathed.

"That-." Philip blinked, almost in a daze himself. "I don't know what came over me. Wow..." Lukas' eyes fell on him- his cheeks were pink, eyes still a bit dilated, and a prominent bulge still visible through his jeans.

"You've never been like that before." He said. Philip had never talked so dirtily before and honestly it had Lukas wanting to go again, his cock twitched lightly in a vague attempt to harden again.

"It's your fault." Philip whined. "You smelled so good I couldn't control myself."

"No, it's your fault for staring at me like you were going to eat me!" Lukas retorted.

"You looked good!" Philip exclaimed.

"You're doing it again, let's get home before someone sees you having your perverted way with me." Lukas joked.

"You mean before you start gushing slick again?" Philip teased back.

"Ugh, shut up!" Lukas squawked, face flushing in embarrassment. Philip cackled.

 

So it's safe to say that in public Lukas avoids looking Philip in the eye as much as possible. It helps a bit but there's also his voice, his scent, his whole existence that also have Lukas' fighting the urge to drag Philip home and present.

"I need your advise." He tells Rose as they sit in class.

"Okay, what about?" She responds.

"Well, um, I'm weening off my suppressants and there's new...developments because of it." Lukas stutters, unsure of how to explain his situation.

"Oh? Like mentally or physical?" She questions.

"Physical...definitely physical." He answers.

"You leak?" She guesses vaguely.

"I fucking _gush_." Lukas groans quietly. "Even if all he does is look at me, it's ridiculous." Rose giggles and nods.

"It is." She agrees. "How about you come to mine? We can talk about all your new...developments, 'kay?" Lukas nods.

Philip has his own problem to deal with. It presents in between second and third period. A senior boy, an Alpha named Keaton Wicks, stops him in the hall.

"I need your help." He states.

"Why?" Philip asks in confusion.

"There's this Omega I like, I need your help getting them to notice me- like really notice me. Not as a friend but as an Alpha who wants to court them." The other Alpha answers.

"Why me?"

"I saw you with Lukas yesterday, out in the field. Plus you practically killed Marvin for him- you're like the strongest and coolest Alpha in our grade if not the whole school." Philip's face pales and his eyes widen as he stares at the other boy. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. You shouldn't do stuff like that in public though.”

“Oh my god.” Philip groans.


	4. Heat

It's been a month and a half, Lukas is pretty sure he's in pre-heat. He’s read the omega biology book and talked to Rose, it’s the only think that could explain his new habits. He's taken everything in the house that smelled like him or Philip and placed it in their room, he's been wearing Philip's clothes all week, feels the need to hiss at any Omega who comes too close to his alpha, not being around Philip leaves him slightly nervous and anxious, and he's had cramps for the last three days that just seem to be getting worse with each passing day. Philip put Helen and Gabe's mini fridge (used for their mating cycle) in their room and they stocked it with water, Gaterode, and fruit. On top of it sat an assortment of food suggested for mating cycles. Philip had nearly bought out the entire section at the grocery store, he wouldn't ruin Lukas' first heat in six years and their first heat together by not getting him enough food or water.

His heat hits Sunday morning. He wakes with a terrible cramp, legs wet and sticky with slick. It's early, the Sun not even up yet, and he doesn't want to wake Philip but it hurts so bad and tears are already spilling from his eyes. He throws the covers back, the cool air feeling good on his hot skin and rolls over to kneel over Philip's naked body. They'd both taken to sleeping naked this week and the skin to skin contact had been helping Lukas sleep through the night. Philip's still sleeping even though his body was reacting, chest flushed and cock hard and leaking. Lukas doesn't waste any time, mind solely on being filled and stopping the terrible ache that twisted in his stomach painfully, and takes Philip in his hand to keep him in place before taking him in- letting out a long, drawn out moan at being filled. Philip groans sleepily but doesn't wake. Lukas' breath is heavy and without Philip awake to tell him otherwise he sets a brutal pace. He throws his head back, whimpering and whining. Philip's hips are moving, thrusting up into him, but his eyes are still closed and his brow knitted. He's making little huffing breaths and Lukas suddenly doesn't want to just come, he wants Philip to fuck him. Needs him to fuck him hard and knot him and breed him.

" **Alpha**." He sobs into the air, almost delirious with how much he wants his mate. "Please, Alpha." He hears Philip's breath hitch and looks down to see the other boy's eyes flutter open.

"Fuck!" Philip hisses, eyes wide and blown. His hands grip Lukas' hips, his body moving more forcefully.

"I need it, I need it, I _need_ it." Lukas chants. "Alpha, knot me, breed me. Please Alpha, _please_."

"I know Baby." Philip soothes as he flips them. "Everything's okay."

Dr. Harrison wasn't lying when he said it would be hell. Philip has never seen an Omega go through a heat but he can tell that Lukas' is a lot more intenser than what would be normal based off of how his ruts usually are. Lukas doesn't settle until Philip knots him, he purrs happily once they're tied. They're stuck for an hour and then only a few minutes after his knot goes down Lukas' is ready to go again, whining and begging to be filled and breed. They go four more rounds before Philip coaxes him into eating and drinking some water. It takes a bit of work to get Lukas to wash up and they end up stuck on the bathroom floor since Lukas wouldn't brush his teeth unless Philip was inside him.

Philip cleans the bed a bit, lust filled but clear headed, and he can hear Helen and Gabe downstairs. He feels a hint of embarrassment at running them out of the house for the day and knows Lukas would be embarrassed too if he wasn't on his way to heat induced delirium. Another several rounds and two bathroom breaks later and Lukas is knocked out, Philip uses that time to clean them and the bed as much as possible without moving Lukas and waking him.

They eat again when Lukas wakes two hours later and Philip doesn't touch him until Lukas grudgingly finishes his entire bottle of water. It's well into the night a Philip feels exhausted, knows that Lukas' must feel ten times worse and it's only the first day. He's glad Lukas was on birth control because if not there was no doubt that he would have caught by now. They eat and take the quickest shower possible, not wanting to be stuck in the tub for an hour and climb back into bed, falling asleep immediately. Lukas wakes multiple times in need, fitful and squirming until Philip fucks him again. He only falls back to sleep after they've knotted.

It goes on like this for a few days and half way through the week Philip's rut hits. He was so busy paying attention to Lukas that he didn't notice his pre-rut symptoms. Everything changes then. It's stronger, intenser. They weren't expecting this but Dr. Harrison said it wouldn't be all that surprising if they synced since they were mated. Philip knows rationally that he can't get Lukas pregnant but that doesn't stop his rut crazed self from trying, from whispering dirtily about how well he's going to breed his omega, and it doesn't stop Lukas from begging to be breed. They get to a point where Philip has to fuck Lukas through his sleep- his body begging for both a knot and rest at the same time. He looses his voice after a while, the only time they're not fucking is if they're washing up, using the bathroom, or eating and they're both close to having full blown breakdowns when the week finally ends and so does their cycles.

They sleep for another few days and then clean, taking a long hot shower and stripping the bed before making their way downstairs to eat a real meal. Helen and Gabe are both seated in the kitchen and they smile when the pair enters.

"We weren't sure if we had to leave another day. A whole week...the doctor wasn't joking when he said it'd be abnormal." Gabe says as he pishes two plates of food to them. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Philip answers, cheeks pinking.

"A little sore." Lukas adds. Gabe hums in understanding.

"You're okay to go to school tomorrow?" Helen asks. Both Lukas and Philip nod. "Don't forget to set up an appointment for your check up." She reminds Lukas. He nods in acknowledgment. Everything seemed to be falling into place for him now, even though he just had an abnormally brutal heat and knotheads like Marvin still exist he finds that he’s never felt so free or happy like this in a long time.


	5. Baby

Bo Waldenbeck had plead guilty in court, he knew that in his drunken state during arrest he said some very vile and damning things- he had pretty much admitted to everything then in the most violent way so there was no reason to fight. He had to sit through trial anyways ignoring the glares especially those from Philip Shea who had the most murderous look in his eyes. At the time he didn't really feel anything- he wasn't ashamed of himself but he wasn't exactly proud either. He was something in between maybe. As they dragged him away upon receiving his sentencing he thinks about what Sally would have thought of him, of the disgusted look she'd of have. Would things have been different if she was still alive? 

 

Everything is good after that. It's so good that the days almost fly by, turning into weeks and then months and then suddenly they're graduating and heading off to college. Lukas spent the rest of the school year on nothing but birth control, had several heats, before being put on a standard suppressant schedule and he decided against wearing blockers- he had no need to hide his scent anymore. Philip was an art major while Lukas decided on majoring in social work as a back up if Motocross ever stopped working out. Philip had a part time job on campus and Lukas raced in local shows. He had expected to have some trouble seeing as he was the only Omega in the sport but more of the local sponsors had seen his videos and his races and they all wanted to be able to say they sponsored the first Omega to make it in Motocross. 

They lived in the campus dorm for mates and became close to some of the other couples in the building. They spoke to Rose frequently and on holidays they went back to Tivoli to spend them with Helen and Gabe. Both had lost their families but somehow had gained a new one in Helen and Gabe and in each other. 

They get married their second year, it's nothing extravagant seeing as they're already mated. They simply go down to the courthouse with their neighbors as their witnesses and fill out the paperwork. Two years later they're graduating again. They move into their own apartment further away. Lukas starts going to bigger races and he does well, sponsors rolling in. Philip still takes his photos and makes his videos which leads to him getting called by a magazine company to shoot for their sports magazine and then he somehow ends up shooting editorial too after the company looks at his portfolio. Sometimes the models ask to have their own shoots with him. He never expected being able to get this far, always thought that photography may never be more that just a hobby for him but he tried anyways. He's glad he was wrong. 

They're both twenty-six years old when Lukas starts wanting. A longing starts deep inside and built with each passing heat he had. He found himself drifting towards the kids' section in stores, dreaming of experiencing the feeling of a life growing inside him and of having his own little bundle of joy made from his and Philip's love for each other. It practically eats away at him, claws its way to the forefront of his mind. He keeps quiet about it for a few months, not sure what Philip will think or say.

The longing gets so bad that Lukas quite literally burst into tears one day while he and Philip are lounging about their apartment. Philip's head snaps toward him, confused and shocked. 

"Lukas?" He questions. "What's the matter?"

"I-I want..." Lukas stutters out.

"What is it Baby? You know I'll give you whatever I can." Philip responds. Lukas sobs harder.

"Baby." He cries. Philip watches him in confusion, hand running soothingly through blonde locks. "I want to have a baby." 

"Oh." Philip manages, not expecting that answer at all. He pulls Lukas into his lap, a soothing croon starting up in his throat. "You want a baby?" Lukas nods.

"So bad." He admits. "All I can think about." Philip hums in understanding.

"Want to have my baby?" It's poised as a question even though Philip already knows the answer. Lukas whines. "Want me to breed you good, pump you full, get you pregnant? Get you round and swollen with our child, is that what you want Baby?"

"Yes!" Lukas mewls. "Please Alpha, please."

"Okay." Philip agrees. Lukas kisses him happily. 

Lukas stops taking his birth control a month before he's do for his heat and starts making preparations for if he actually gets pregnant. Philip and Lukas' cycles have been in sync since the very first time they shared their mating cycles. This time is no different but it does feel a bit intenser than normal, not unbearable but stronger- as if the knowledge of what they were trying to accomplish heightened everything.

Their cycle ends after four days which is the average and they can do nothing more but hope. When Lukas starts getting sick he doesn't say anything to Philip, when the six pregnancy he takes are positive he still doesn't say anything, he goes to the doctor and with the extra confirmation he finally decides to tell Philip. He doesn't actually get to say anything though, Philip comes home and smells the change in his scent.

"You're-." He gasps, his eyes wide. "Lukas, you're-."

"I'm pregnant." Lukas replies with a nod. "Wasn't completely sure but I been sick, had six positive pregnancy test, my scent's changed, and the doctor says I'm two and a half weeks along." Philip lets out a giddy laugh and pulls Lukas forward to crash their lips together, a happy croon low in his throat. Lukas answers back with a purr of his own.

They decided to keep it a secret, they’d tell their friends at the Thanksgiving dinner they all had together (which was a tradition they had ever since they all met each other in the mated pairs dorm) and they’d tell Helen, Gabe, and Rose when they go back to Tivoli for Christmas. Well it wouldn’t be so much telling as it would be them showing up with Lukas being months along and showing.


	6. S.A.S

Before Philip came into their lives (with Lukas making his way in not long after) Helen and Gabe didn’t do much for holidays with it being just the two of them but now Gabe finds himself with an assortment of dishes lining the counters, a feast for seven instead of two. Rose and her parents had arrived only moments ago, Tivoli was a small town so it didn’t take much to acquaint themselves with each other the very first Christmas they shared together. They’re in the living room with Helen, making small talk while watching television and waiting for the boys to arrive. Gabe busies himself with setting the table and not long after he finishes he hears the sound of a car pulling up.

He joins the others in the living room just as Philip and Lukas reach the front door. The door knob jiggles lightly as Philip unlocks the door, he still has his house key. As the door opens a sweet smell assaults Gabe’s nose, one he never expected. It leaves him shocked and giddy at the same time. He hears Helen gasp and Rose is chattering a mile a minute to her mother who has a knowing smile plastered to her face. Philip comes in first and Gabe is hit with a rush of feelings that he still isn’t quite used to. 

‘My son.’ He thinks. ‘My pup.’ The omega in him purrs. He looks Philip over, noting that he seems even bigger than he had last year- more muscular, stronger, taller- but maybe his mind is playing tricks on him. Lukas steps in after. His hair is even longer than last time and he seems to glow in ways Gabe has never seen before, his stomach distended and heavy with a child- the cause of the sweet smell that permeates the air.

“You guys are so cruel!” Rose speaks as she steps forward to greet them. “I can’t believe you kept this from us.”

“We wanted it to be a surprise.” Philip responds lightly.

“Well color us surprised.” Rose’s father laughs. “I think you’ve broken Helen.” 

“You okay Ma?” Philip asks as he turns to Helen. She lets out a strange noise in the back of her throat, something between a choked off sob and a croon, and pulls Philip forward into a hug. Gabe laughs lightly, he always knew she was a softie at heart. He makes his way to Lukas as Helen and Philip have their moment.

“How have you been Lukas?” He asks as he hugs him close.

“Good. The morning sickness should really be called all hours of the day sickness, my feet are starting to swell, and my lower back aches but Philip’s been taking real good care of me.” Lukas answers, smiling even though what he describes is probably exhausting for him.

“How far along are you?” Helen asks, having let Philip go and regained her composure. 

“Five months.” Lukas answers as he hugs her. After greeting Rose’s parents they all make their way to the kitchen, Lukas sitting at the table while Philip makes their plates. They eat and talk and laugh and then in the late hours of the night Rose and her parents go home with promises to be back the next morning, Christmas morning, to eat breakfast and open their gifts. 

Philip’s room was pretty much the same as it had been when he left it for college except the bed was bigger now. Lukas rubs at his stomach absently as he sits propped up against the head of the bed. He found a photo album of Philip’s, an older one that held pictures of Anne Shea and other people Lukas would never know, and was flipping through it

“This is your grandma Anne.” Lukas murmurs to his belly tracing over the photo of a smiling Anne. “She was so pretty, Daddy looks so much like her. He says she was wonderful and she loved Daddy with all her heart. My mommy loved me with all her heart too. Just like Daddy and I love you with all our hearts.” He looks up then and finds Philip, leaning in the doorway and watching him…them. He saddles up next to Lukas, peering down at the album.

“That’s my grandpa.” He points to a picture below the one of Anne. The man was elderly, his brown hair streaked with grey, and tall like Philip. “Mom said he was the kindest Alpha you’d ever meet, people used to think he was an Omega and my grandma an Alpha because she was so headstrong.” 

They sit like that for a while, flipping through the album and Philip reciting the things his mother had told him. When he was little it used to make him sad that he didn’t know them, never would. That it was just him and his mother. It still made him sad but not to the same degree because even though he’d lost his mother too now he had gained Helen, Gabe, Rose and her parents, and Lukas and their baby. 

 

Rose’s parents had told them that labor was the hardest part of pregnancy because your instincts  
went on high alert. Rose’s father had to be sedated during her birth because he fought anyone who came near his wife and unborn child. Philip had thought maybe it was just a one off or personal thing, that his reaction may be different in some way. He was wrong. 

Lukas’ water breaks while they were having lunch with two of their friends, an Alpha named Bridgit and her Omega Tania, and Philip snarls at everyone who comes close including the paramedics. One of them, a Beta woman, forcibly grabbed him and tells him if he doesn’t calm down he won’t be able to be at his mate’s side during the birth. He manages well enough to calm down until they get to the hospital and suddenly there are new people coming up to help Lukas. Philip is snarling again but the threat of sedation by a nurse and the threat of sleeping on the couch for the next month from Lukas has him fighting against the urge to swing his fist on anything that so much as breathes in his Omega’s direction. 

It took several hours and Lukas practically crushes Philip’s hand in his own but it’s worth it all to hear the wailing of their child as they enter the world. The anxiety that had Philip’s skin tingling before finally dies down as his daughter is placed in his husband’s arms. 

‘She’s so tiny.’ He thinks as her hand grips his finger and her crying quiets. Tiny and perfect with a head of blonde hair and alabaster skin like her papa. 

“Hi.” Lukas whispers to her, his eyes wide as he stares at her. “Sally Anne.” She gurgles in response and Philip smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Eyewitness fic, the characters are a bit ooc, and I’m contemplating making multiple chapters so let me know what you guys think!


End file.
